Michael Rogers
Nick |status = Deceased |portrayed by = William Butler |first appearance = Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988) |cause of death = Stabbed with a tent spike by Jason Voorhees |last appearance = Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988)}} Michael Rogers was a character in the film Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood and the boyfriend of Jane. He is the 55th victim of Jason Voorhees. Biography When his girlfriend Jane McDowell suggests they go camping out in the woods near Crystal Lake for his birthday, Michael agrees to it, not realizing that Jane and their friends have planned a surprise party for him in a lakeside cabin. While driving to the lake, Michael's car breaks down and he and Jane are forced to abandon it and walk the rest of the way. Getting tired, Michael suggests they just set up camp a short distance away from the car, prompting to Jane to tell him about the surprise party in the cabin she and the others had planned, delighting Michael and convincing him to keep going. After traveling a bit further, Michael goes off into the woods to urinate, leaving Jane alone. Heading back after emptying his bladder, Michael finds Jane dead, pinned to a tree through the throat by one of their tent spikes. When Jason Voorhees appears and tears the spike out of Jane's throat, Michael tries to run away, but is impaled and knocked over when Jason hurls the spike into his back. Making a feeble attempt to crawl away with the spike stuck in his body, Michael is lifted off the ground (causing him to vomit blood) and tossed off the spike by Jason. With Michael now dead (Tina Shepard having a vision of murder as it occurred) Jason crams his body into a tree, where Crews, and later Tina and Michael's cousin Nick, discover it. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) References Trivia William Butler (Michael) was also part of the makeup effects team and he helped Kane Hodder with his prosthetic appliances. Because Kane would sweat in his latex makeup appliances, which would often be removed and later reused, Butler gave him the nickname "Stinky Voorhees". In a deleted scene after Michael and Jane examine their car they go for a walk and see Dan and Judy driving to go camping excited Michael and Jane try to wave them down to pick them up but they just drive past them Michael furious at them for not picking them up yells in rage EAT SH'T AND DIE F'CKHEADS then Judy asks Dan why he didin't stop to pick them up and Dan says he's on vacation. Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased Males Category:Male victims Category:Stabbed Category:Heroes Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:18 year old victims Category:Thrown Category:Hot Guys Category:Deceased on tree Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims Category:Murdered characters Category:Murdered males Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased males Category:Characters Category:Young